Special Vehicle Stunt Races
Special Vehicle Stunt Races, also known as "Special Vehicle Circuit", are a variation of Stunt Races in Grand Theft Auto Online, released on 14th March, 2017, as part of the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update. Description Special Vehicle Stunt Races are specialized stunt races that are based around the unique abilities the Rocket Voltic, Blazer Aqua and Ruiner 2000 each have. The races are adapted to allow for fast-paced racing while still accommodating their individual abilities, such as the Ruiner 2000's jump functionality and paragliding technique, the Rocket Voltic's powerful rocket boost ability, and the Blazer Aqua's ability to transition from water to land easily. The new races also add new props available in the Creator, including the Ability Recharge pad, which assumes a similar design to the green Boost pad featuring arrows. The Recharge pad is yellow and instantly recharges the vehicle's ability. If the ability is active and the player hits the recharge pad, the ability will continue without the player having to reactivate it, particularly useful when used in a chain (repeated pads one after another, seen present in many Rocket Voltic races). Recharges are also commonly found before the ability's usage, such as jumps for the Ruiner 2000. The Blazer Aqua does not require recharges, and the parachute function on the Ruiner 2000 also does not require a recharge. Another new prop is the Xero Gas blimp with a mounted marquee sign that reads "GIVE YOUR CAR A BOOST", and three other props indicate when to use abilities: a FlyUS "Take Flight" sign to jump over, a Ron Oil "To the last DROP" gantry to warn of a drop (has mounted diamond signs on the legs that show parachutes), and an Xero Gas "Give your car a boost" gantries to warn the player to activate their boost (has mounted diamond signs on the legs that show burning rocket boosters). There is no specific warning sign for the Blazer Aqua if entering water, but the Ron gantry is suitable for this. Further new props are a hurdle for the Ruiner 2000 to jump over and neon stunt tubes. Up-pointing arrow tire walls help indicate that the Ruiner 2000 should jump. Ruiner 2000 The majority of Ruiner 2000's Special Vehicle Stunt Races are found high above Los Santos and San Andreas, often sporting challenging props to avoid by using the jump boost, while also featuring base jumping zones where the player should parachute onto a target in a similar manner to Overtime Rumble. Rocket Voltic Many of the Rocket Voltic Special Vehicle Stunt Races make use of long straights or curves to form high-speed racing (centered around the boost), commonly presented with a mixture of "wallrides", where the track is placed on its side and the driver must keep the car vertically stable. Loops are also prominent during Rocket Voltic races, albeit much bigger in size compared to those in regular supercar Stunt Races. Blazer Aqua As the Blazer Aqua has the capacity to traverse between water and land, all of its races are based on both water and land. Making use of its 4 wheels, tubes often represent pipework before plunging the player into water. The Blazer Aqua is also able to withstand being submerged for a brief moment, often caused when falling into water at high speed. List of Special Races There are currently 30 Special Vehicle Stunt Races, 20 were added with the initial release and 10 more were released on May 1st, 2018, as part of the Special Vehicle Stunt Race Week event. These are listed in the Stunt Races list, with the "Ruiner 2000", "Rocket Voltic", "Blazer Aqua", "Deluxo", "Stromberg" or "Thruster" notations. There are 6 Blazer Aqua races, 7 Rocket Voltic races, 7 Ruiner 2000 races, 4 Deluxo races, 3 Stromberg races, and 3 Thruster races. ;Blazer Aqua *Blazer Aqua - Beach Party *Blazer Aqua - Into the Dam *Blazer Aqua - Island Hopping *Blazer Aqua - Storm Drain *Blazer Aqua - Surf and Turf *Blazer Aqua - Water Slide ;Rocket Voltic *Rocket Voltic - Ascent *Rocket Voltic - Atmosphere *Rocket Voltic - Bumblebee *Rocket Voltic - Pulse *Rocket Voltic - Redneck *Rocket Voltic - The Loop *Rocket Voltic - Zebra II ;Ruiner 2000 *Ruiner 2000 - Criss Cross *Ruiner 2000 - Damned *Ruiner 2000 - Drop Ship *Ruiner 2000 - Night Ride *Ruiner 2000 - Steeplechase *Ruiner 2000 - Target *Ruiner 2000 - Tube Rider 'Added as part of the Special Vehicle Stunt Race Week event' ;Deluxo *Deluxo - Cresting *Deluxo - Raton Race *Deluxo - Stadium Flyover *Deluxo - Techno ;Stromberg *Stromberg - Plunge *Stromberg - Spindrift *Stromberg - The Kraken ;Thruster *Thruster - Chiliad Drop *Thruster - FlyLo Challenge *Thruster - Vinewood Air Tours Gallery SpecialVehicleCircuit-GTAO-Stromberg&DeluxoArtwork.jpg|Official artwork featuring Strombergs and Deluxos racing. Official Screenshots SpecialVehiclesRaces-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg March2017-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg CunningSuntsSpecialVehicleCircuit-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg Video Trivia *Rockstar-created Special Vehicle Stunt Races are listed under the Stunt Race category on Rockstar Games Social Club, as well as under the designated "Special Vehicle Race" option. See Also *Stunt Races *Transform Races References Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Races Category:Races in GTA Online Category:Stunt Races Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Races in GTA V Category:Special Vehicle Stunt Races